Curiosity
by beautyxfromxpain
Summary: What do you think Jack Sparrow was thinking from the time during Dead Man's Chest that he was trying to escape from the Black Pearl in a rowboat up to the time when he faces the Kraken? This is my oneshot version of what happened.


_Hey! This is my version of the scene right before Jack Sparrow faces the Kraken and the Black Pearl is destoryed. It isn't exactly like what happens in the movie, I have changed some of the dialoge and action. This is my first oneshot, so please enjoy!_

_**Note:** I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean_

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow's brown gaze switched from the oars of the rowboat churning the light colored water to the sad sight of the Black Pearl, his ship, loosing a battle against the pink tentacles of the Kraken. He had abandoned his beautiful ship, and his crew to fight against the Kraken in order to save his own sorry ass.

"Where is the rum when you need it?" he asked himself angrily, wishing he had at least thought of bringing a barrel of the rum with him. Or at least swiped Gibbs' flask. Sparrow paused his rowing as he watched Elizabeth Swann stop and lean against the railing on the side of the Pearl, watching him try to escape death with a clear look of disgust on her face as she muttered something. Undoubtedly calling him a name. Hopefully it wasn't nasty. She whirled around and rushed off quickly, causing Jack to wince as he recalled the look she had given him though it was just moments before.

"What a pirate I be! Damn coward I am." Sighing Jack quickly turned the rowboat around and paddled swiftly back to the Pearl. His Pearl. "If only I had some rum it would make the possibility of facing death easier." He tied the boat to the ladder on the side of the ship and scrambled up it, avoiding the thrashing tentacles.

On deck it was all chaos: Will swinging on a net full of barrels, caught by his foot; A number of the crew fumbled with a gun and as each tried to aim at the barrels full of gunpowder and rum the gun would fly out of their grasp as the Kraken would jolt the ship. Elizabeth was heading for the stairs up to where he was usually steering the Pearl, the latest spot the gun had fallen. In his usual drunken-looking gait he scurried across the deck up the other set of stairs. Just as Will's fiancée was reaching for the gun he stepped on it so she couldn't grab it. Elizabeth looked up in surprise, her eyes softening as she realized who it was. Captain Sparrow gave a grin, flashing his golden teeth.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, I don't approve of a woman shooting in these circumstances." he tsked, trying to sound knowing and wise.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon us!" she whispered joyfully, watching him lift his foot off of the gun. Bending over to pick it up, he noticed Will was still swinging around, but this time with a knife in his hand.

"Will get your bloody foot out or cut it off!" Jack bellowed as he readied the gun. He waited until Will had jumped down after cutting his foot free before shooting. The bullet hit it's mark just as the Kraken went for the barrels. There was a loud explosion and the putrid stench of burning flesh filled the air. As the smoke cleared it could be seen that burning chunks of the horrible beastie were laying around on the deck.

"Is it gone?" one of the crew members asked, leaning over the railing to look in the water as they all met together.

"Nah, we just made it angry." Gibbs replied as he turned to Jack for orders. "What now Captain?" Jack hesitated as he stared longingly at the remains of the barrels that had been full of rum.

"We must abandon the ship." He said in a soft voice, sadness clear on his features. The whole crew started, looking at Jack like he was crazy.

"Abandon the Pearl? Give up your dream Captain?" Gibbs asked, surprised. This wasn't the normal Jack Sparrow.

"She's just a ship. Like I said, abandon ship. Everyone into the rowboat. Gather any supplies you can find." He ordered sternly before turning around and resting his dirty hand on a railing of the stairs. Gibbs was right, this ship was his dream. But currently it was a dream being cruelly murdered. "Just when the bloody rum is gone all of this happens…damn that Davy Jones!" he muttered to himself, starting as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he saw that only he and Elizabeth were the only ones remaining on board.

" I always knew you were a good man underneath Jack. It just took something like the Kraken attacking the Black Pearl to show it." She gave a mischievous smile and stepped closer. Though he smelt unwashed you could smell the salt from the ocean breeze on him and other sweet scents that had grown familiar to her since she came to sea. The smile was seductive and inviting to Jack. He took a step forward towards Elizabeth, swaggering slightly.

"One word love: curiosity. I want to know what it **_tastes_** like." He mimicked Elizabeth's words from the other day, but changing the word you to I. All along he had been curious, and evidently Elizabeth had too.

A groan of longing escaped from Elizabeth's mouth and she flung herself at Jack, pressing her soft lips against his hungrily. Surprised, he kissed her back lightly, but then deepened it as he pulled her lean form closer into his arms. His hands ran over her body, feeling her everywhere as they kissed passionately. There bodies were perfect for each other, they fitted together as Lizzie pressed closer against Jack's chest, tongue flicking against his lips to gain entrance. He let her in and their tongues ran over each others as his hips swayed up against hers. Jack heard Elizabeth let out an involuntary gasp and he knew what she meant and agreed. It felt good.

Suddenly there was a loud click and he looked down to find a shackle tight around his wrist, connecting him to the mast. Regret flashed across her features as she pulled out of the kiss. She hadn't wanted to stop.

"The Kraken is after you. It would kill all of us to get to you if you came. I'm not sorry." Lizzie's words were sharp and harsh but her brown eyes showed something else: pain. It hurt her to do it. She had lied, she really was sorry.

"You're a pirate, love" Captain Sparrow replied, trying to sound calm. Elizabeth nodded, a lone tear running down her cheek. Silently he wiped it away, gazing at her. Her hand went up to one of his many braids and she stroked it before quickly turning and climbing down into the rowboat without glancing back.

Jack watched her go. She wanted him. It took a while after his speech about curiosity and coming over to his side but she now knew and so did he. It was simple, she wanted him.

He suddenly became frantic in his efforts to get out of the shackles as tentacles once again gripped onto the Black Pearl and started to break it in half. With the help of liquid candle wax he slipped his hand out of the shackle and stared past the rows of teeth, into the Kraken's mouth.

" 'Ello beastie!" he called cheerfully before plunging with a drawn sword into the Kraken.

It was the end of Captain Jack Sparrow. Or was it?

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed my oneshot! Please review!_


End file.
